


9-1-1: Requesting Water

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena is Bucks mom, Bobby is Buck's Dad, F/M, Firefam Feels, Firefam betting on lovelife, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Happy 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Summery: its the monthly barbecue at the Grant-Nash household, nothing could go wrong could it, unless Buck gets hurt agian.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	9-1-1: Requesting Water

“BUCKS HERE” Harry yelled looking through the window to see Bucks jeep appear, Athena just smiled “Go help Bobby with the plates and table, I’ll go greet Buck” she said walking towards the door.  
As the front door opened, Buck grinned “Hey Athena!” he said, she was relieved to see a smile on his face, he had done so well, a solid 2 months with no trips to the hospital “Come on in Buckeroo, Bobby and the kids are out back preparing, the others will be here shorty” 

Nodding and handing Athena a bottle of her favourite wine, he headed out the back “Hey Bobby! Hey Kids!” he grinned  
“Buck, good to see you made it, early as well” Bobby smiled, causing Buck to grin more “Well someone promised to show me how to do a good burger” he said, all Bobby could do was chuckle “I’ll be back out shortly, can you give Harry a hand with the table?” 

“No problem!” 

As time flew by Buck waved the kids to the bottom of the garden, ok, so he didn't have fond memories of this certain part of the garden, coughing up blood sprang to mind, but he needed to speak to his siblings “Ok here's the plan” Buck grinned as he looked at May and Harry in front of him “When Denny and Chris arrive, it's your job to tell them, I have water balloons in mt jeep, filled and ready to go, we’ll go out the front and yell for Bobby and Athena, then attack” Buck grinned as he looked at his siblings “Got it?”

“Should be easy, if mom doesn't kill us” Harry said “well, kill you, she said you have your own private room in ICU, plus, I don’t think she’d kill you fully”  
“Harry!” May gasped “You weren't supposed to repeat that or say that!”

“Let's get ready, after all, Bobby will--”

“Buck!” Bobby called “come help me get these things prepared for the barbecue” ginning Buck winked at the kids and went to help his captain set up for the barbecue. 

As time passed and members of the 118 arrived, Buck told Eddie his plan, requesting him to help the attack on the parents of the 118, Bobby and Athena. 

“Alright, just let me know when, it’ll look more real if I call for help” Eddie said, walking away Buck grinned, this was going to be so much fun, waving to the kids, they all stood, May helped Christopher with his crutches and they headed out the front door, taking bucks keys to access the weapons inside.

“Hey! Eddie! I need a hand getting something out of the jeep!” Buck yelled walking back inside the house and towards the front door, soon Eddie followed. 

“What was that about” Bobby asked and Hen grinned “So, should we take bets on the lovebirds?” 

“Hen” Maddie said “We will be waiting yeeeaaaars” she said shaking her head “put me down for 100” she said 

“Same here” Chimney added with a grin 

“Oh no, I am not getting involved” Bobby said looking to Athena who was talking with Michael “Athena will kill me for betting on Bucks love life” Hen laughed “Wow, what an excuse Cap” she grinned 

Before Bobby could utter another word they heard Eddie yell for help.

Bobby was the first one to take off running followed by his wife, Hen, Chimney and Maddie. However Michael smiled, pulling out the water gun Buck provided him with earlier

“Eddie What hap--” Bobby yelled running toward Bucks truck only to be met with several water balloons being thrown at him, May managed to hit Athena, Harry and Denny pelted Hen and Maddie, while Chimney was taken down by Michael 

“Ahah!” Buck yelled jumping out behind his jeep, with a super soaker, aiming it at Bobby and Athena “Any last words parents?” he smirked

Bobby blinked, and Athena smirked “should’ve check me for weapons first” she said before pulling out her own water pistol and attacking Buck and Eddie, of course earlier that day Athena had heard Bucks plan and decided to be prepared, she just didn't want to tell the others and spoil the fun.

“Noooo! ‘Thena!” Buck yelled trying to avoid being hit. 

Bobby stood in shock, trying to register what had happened, he didn't have long though, Christopher, with the help of May threw a water balloon at his face. Of course he couldn't be mad but he found himself smiling and saying “Nice throw Chris, how about we get your Dad now” he grinned picking the boy up and handing him a water pistol May supplied. 

If anyone saw them, they would think nothing of it, one big family having fun. Buck had been cornered by Athena, Hen was throwing balloons at Chimney and Michael, Bobby was helping Chris soak Eddie, while Harry and Denny tried to soak May. 

Maddie and Karen had already retreated, wine was definitely needed, along with phones to film this chaos.

But if you knew their story, you would see the healing that was happening, the worry and stress leaving through laughter, after all a wise man once said, Family doesn't end in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a new story, a happy one! who doesn't love a good old water fight with the family? anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
